


Rwby Rosegarden stories

by JustaCreator



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Romance, Rosegarden Week (RWBY)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 11,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23970820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustaCreator/pseuds/JustaCreator
Summary: These are just a collection of one-shots, two-shots, three-shots, etc. about my favorite ship in Rwby! Rosegarden (aka Ruby Rose x Oscar Pine)! Do Enjoy these! I mainly do fluff and other stuff, NO SMUT, NSFW, LIMES OR LEMONS!!
Relationships: Oscar Pine/Ruby Rose
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	1. No Matter What Pt. 1

(Oscar's pov)

(a/n Oscar will break the fourth wall Deadpool style. I thought it was funny :D)

*sigh* class is finally over! Hi! I'm Oscar Pine, a regular sophomore student at Beacon High! I have okay grades, a thriving social life, and a leather jacket. People tend to misjudge me because of the jacket. It's a Momento to my uncle, who died a year ago. I miss him, but he's with my parents now. They had died when I was eight years old. My aunt and uncle took care of me and got me where I am today. But enough backstory, let's get on with the story!

I walked out of math class, glad it was over. It was break time, so I wanted to relax until history class. I was talking with a classmate (can't remember his name) when someone called for me. It was Lie Ren, an upperclassman who was known for his quietness and wisdom. It was ironic because he has the most hyperactive girl in the school as his girlfriend. Her name was Nora Valkerie, she's the head cheerleader, is known for holding a world record for eating the most pancakes in a single sitting. She has the energy of a hummingbird who got into a pixie stick storage facility and got jacked on the stuff.

Anyway, I said bye to the classmate and went over to my upperclassman friend. "What's up?" I asked. "Weiss wants to see you," Ren responded. "Oh boy," I said. Weiss Schnee was a girl who I both feared and respected. She was a junior, and one of the smartest, coldest, most respected girls in the school. She has it all: Honor rolls, a place on the student council, full scholarship, the whole nine yards! What would that girl want with me?

"I don't know why she would ask for you but, she's waiting in the library. I need to go meet Nora," Ren said like he read my thoughts. He then disappeared into the crowd, leaving me wondering what I did to warrant one of the most powerful students in the school to call for me. In any case, I went down to the library hoping that the 'Ice Queen' wouldn't rip me a new one. I entered the library, expecting to be attacked at any moment.

But what I saw surprised me, and I became ten times as scared as I was before. Not only was Weiss 'Ice queen' Schnee waiting for me at a corner table in the library. There also Blake Belladona, she was known as the 'black cat of Beacon' mainly because of her cat-like appearance, (a/n there are no faunas or semblances) and whoever she gets mad at gets bad luck. There was also Yang Xiao-long, Beacon's boxing champion for two years in a row. She was on the verge of winning three years in a row, from what I heard she was training non-stop. These girls were the most feared students in the school and they were staring at me intensely.

I was beyond terrified, this was going to be the death of me. Weiss gestured for me to sit in the last available seat. I sat down, hoping and praying for mercy. "Oscar Pine, right?" Weiss asked I nodded. "you are not in any trouble." Blake said, reassuringly. "I'm not?" I asked. "Nope." They all said at once. "Why am I here then?" I asked. "We need your help," Yang said. "My help?" I asked. "Why would the most respected, feared, and capable girls in the school need the help of a Sophmore nobody like me?" they looked at each other. "You know Ruby Rose, right." I blushed, Ruby Rose was one of the most amazing girls in my year. She's in the cheer team, been moved a grade up, and was the most energetic girl in the school (aside from Valkerie).

But not only that, she was kind and beautiful, and cheerful, and just the most wonderful girl I have ever met. I do have a crush on her if it wasn't that obvious enough. "I do know her, why do you ask?" I responded. "My little sister has been off as of late," Yang said. "what do you mean?" I ask. "She hasn't been herself lately," Blake said. "She doesn't want to do any of the things we like to do," Weiss said. "It has been going on for a couple of months now. We want you to find out." Yang put in. "Ok, but why me?" I ask. "You're in the same year as her, we know you have a lot of classes with her," Blake answered. "That's true. Wait how do you know my schedule?" I asked. "We have our ways, now go to Ruby." Weiss urged.

After she said this the bell rang for the next period. The three girls left for their classes and so did I. Lucky for me, my history class was near the library and Ruby also had the class. So I decided to take a closer look. When I walked into the classroom I looked for Ruby. Sure as anything Ruby was there. She was smiling, but it didn't look real. I remember when I first saw Ruby. She was so happy and sweet, it was the reason why I fell for her. The light in her eyes was gone, she looked sad. I walked up to her. "Ruby?" I said. She jumped and looked around at me. "What is it?" she asked.

"Are you alright?" I asked. "I'm fine, I'm fine," Ruby said. I did not buy it. For those who don't understand girls, 'I'm fine' tends to mean 'I'm not fine, I need help.' don't ask how I know that. "Ruby, if there is something you need to talk about. I'm here for you, and your friends and family." I said reassuringly. Ruby looked me in the eyes, beautiful silver to forest green. The look on her face said 'help'. That look, in my mind I made a vow. _No matter what I will protect you, my precious rose._


	2. No Matter What Pt. 2

(Ruby's Pov)

(a/n sorry for the depressing bits.)

Why does he bother? Why does he care? Hello, I'm Ruby Rose. I'm a Sophmore girl, with standard grades, and average life. Ok, I may have lied with the 'average life,' part. The truth is, I think I have depression. I guess it started around the tenth death anniversary of my mother. I miss her so much. I still love my dad, older sister, and stepmom (Raven). But I still question why my mother had to die.

I think Yang, Weiss, and Blake noticed. They always ask what's wrong, and I tell them nothing. I don't know why I lie to them like that, but I do. The cheer team also noticed my behavior, they keep telling me that they're here for me and that they are my friends. Everyone I know is probably worried about me, why do I lie to them? Then there's him, Oscar Pine. He is a really kind, funny, and friendly person. I like him a lot, you could say I have a crush on him. Now let's get on with the story because author-chan is getting a little impatient (Ruby, please).

So I was sitting in my history classroom, waiting for class to start. I was staring off into space when I heard my name. "Ruby?" It was Oscar's voice. I jumped and looked around at him. "What is it?" I asked, a little flustered. "Are you alright?" He asked, with genuine concern on his face. "I'm fine, I'm fine," I said automatically. _Great, now I'm lying to him._ I thought to myself. He had a look that said plainly: " _Ruby Rose, I don't believe you what's wrong?_ " Did he understand females? He really is perfect! "Ruby, if there is something you need to talk about. I'm here for you, and your friends and family," he said reassuringly.

I looked him in the eyes, silver to green. I tried to say, with a single look: help. He looked deep into my eyes, and I did the same. He had a determined look in his eyes. He nodded to me and took his seat a few desks away. The class started a few seconds later. Oscar and I exchanged looks every once in a while, which I enjoyed.

(Time-skip! brought to you by Zwei's dog treats!)

When class ended, it was lunchtime. I usually sat with my friends (Weiss, Blake, and Yang) or the cheer squad. But, for some reason, Oscar wanted to sit with me. I can't say no to him, so I sat with him and a few other sophomores. We talked about normal things (teachers, homework. etc.), we joked a bit too. Oscar made a joke so funny, I laughed for the first time in months. I could have sworn he blushed when I laughed. When lunch ended, Oscar and I walked to class. We continued to talk as we walked. We both smiled as we walked. I think my smile was genuine.

(Another time-skip! brought to you by author's laziness)

When school ended, Oscar offered to walk me home. "Realy?" I asked. "It's ok, my folks don't mind if I'm late," Oscar said. That line made me nervous. Seeing my face, Oscar added: "It's nothing like that! When I'm late, I explain why! Like: 'I got held up because of work.' or 'Another student needed help with something.' stuff like that!" I nodded my head. We continued to walk to my house, talking all the way.

When we reached my house, we said our goodbyes. "Thanks for walking me home Oscar," I said, he smiled at me. "No problem Ruby anything for a friend," He told me kindly. The 'friend' statement hurt a little, but I shook it off. I stepped towards him and hugged him.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and after a moment, he wrapped his arms around my waist. He held me close, and I felt warm and happy for the first time in a while. _Mom, I don't know if you're watching. But I hope you know I have a marvelous friend, who is here for me. No matter what._


	3. No Matter What Pt. 3

(Oscar's pov)

(Oscar: Hey, Author? Me: Yes? Oscar: Is this the final part? Me: Yeah, I need to get on with this so I can do some other stuff. Ruby: Why am I depressed in this fic? Me: Cuz I took a poll and this was the most popular.)

Ruby and I have been together (not in a coupley way, yet) for a month, and I think she's getting better. She has a genuine smile almost every time we are together. Her sister and friends have even confirmed that she is way better at home too. Even the cheer squad said I helped her a lot. "You've put the pep back in her step!" Nora said to me one break. 

I'm so happy I can give Ruby happiness. But I wish I knew the source of the sorrow that tormented her months before. Why am I talking like this? (Oscar please, the fourth wall is not on my insurance!). In any case, I decided I could go and visit my family in the graveyard. I got a bouquet of flowers from a flower shop (gold and silver carnations) and went down to the cemetery. 

I greeted the graveyard keeper at the gate and made my way to the Pine family grave. I held the bouquet tightly in my arms and looked at the stone statue of a pine tree. ' _ Here lies those with the name of Pine, may their souls rest with nature. _ ' was written on a plaque at the base of the statue. There was an empty vase next to the slab that had some water in it. I put the bouquet of flowers in the vase and sat down in front of the grave in pray. 

"Hey, sorry I haven't been able to visit. I've been busy with school and other things. I made friends with my crush. Her name is Ruby Rose, I think you would have liked her." I said to the statue. "I miss you guys, but I hope you are watching from heaven." I sat there in prayer for five minutes, describing all about my life lately. When I was done I rose to leave, but then I heard something. It sounded like sobbing, a young girl sobbing. The voice sounded familiar, so I figured that I need to see who it was. 

I followed the sobs until I saw who was crying. I froze, it was Ruby. She was crying over a plaque. ' _ Summer Rose: Thus kindly, I scatter. _ ' was written on the plaque. "Ruby?" I said to her. 

(Third person pov) 

Ruby jumped at the sound of her name. She whipped around to see who had addressed her. She was genuinely shocked to see Oscar standing there. "O-oscar? W-wh-what are y-you d-doing here?" She said, still shaken with sobs. Oscar pointed to the statue of the pine tree (it was visible from where they stood). "I was visiting the Pine family grave. What are you doing here?" He asked. Ruby took a second to collect herself before answering. "I'm visiting my mom." She said softly. "Oh," Oscar said blankly. 

Ruby turned back to the grave, tears still streaming down her cheeks. "It was so long ago, I should be over it," Ruby said, falling to her knees. "But the way she died, I... I..." Ruby burst into sobs. Oscar stood there, watching her. He stepped up to her and sat down next to her. He pulled Ruby into a hug, which she returned. Ruby clutched on to Oscar as if her life depended on it, sobbing into his shoulder. Oscar had one hand stroking her back soothingly, while the other was running through the girl's red and black hair. 

"Shhh. Shhh. Hey, Hey." Oscar whispered soothingly. Ruby continued to cry, and Oscar held her comfortingly. After a few more minutes of crying, Ruby collected her self. "you better?" Oscar asked. "y-yeah," Ruby murmured. Oscar placed the girl in front of him. "Do you feel like talking about it?" Oscar asked. Ruby nodded and started to tell the story. 

(a/n This might trigger a few people, be prepared)

_ A six-year-old Ruby rose was sitting in a car seat while her mother put groceries in the trunk of the car. "Alright Rubes, time to go home!" Summer said to her daughter. "Yay!" The smol girl cheered  _ (I think I just got a heart-attack just from imagining this preciousness) _. Summer got into the driver's seat of the car and started to drive the groceries and her daughter home. Ruby hummed a tune while staring into space mindlessly. Her mother occasionally looked back at her and squealed at the cuteness internally. The stopped at an intersection, waited, and went. Then, a car went speeding into them.  _

_ It was a crazy woman that had hit them, she'd been trying to outrun the police. But in the end, Summer Rose died. The woman who had hit them also died in the hospital. Ruby was lucky she only got a broken arm and a few cuts and bruises, and PTSD for the years to come.  _

As Ruby tearfully told the story Oscar was silent. When she was done, Oscar pulled her into another hug. Ruby cried silently into his shoulder again. "Ruby, I don't know your mother. But I know she would be so proud of you." Oscar said while holding her. "I get that a lot," Ruby said with a sigh. ' _ She is so cute! _ ' Oscar thought to himself. Without thinking, Oscar leaned down and kissed her. The kiss was short but full of love. Oscar pulled away, red-faced and embarrassed. "Ah! Sorry! I didn't know what I was thinking!" Oscar said covering his face. 

Ruby rolled her eyes with a big and bright smile on her face. She tapped Oscar's forehead while grinning mischievously. He took his hands off his face and looked at her. Ruby immediately slung her arms around his neck and kissed him. Oscar was surprised for a second but melted into the kiss. The two were like for a few minutes but it felt like hours. When they separated, the two looked into one another's eyes with so much love it was tangible. 

"So, we're dating now?" Oscar asked. "Duh, pine boy!" Ruby said, standing up. Ruby helped her new boyfriend to his feet, both smiling like dorks. Then they walked hand in hand out of the cemetery.  _ No matter what, no matter what a person has gone through, they can find love.  _


	4. Good Boy ❤

Wolf Faunus! Oscar x Loving! Ruby

(Behind the scenes) 

(The author's (me) pov)

"First, a highschool love story. Now, THIS!?" Oscar yelled at me. Don't get me wrong I love the boy, but he can shout. "I'm going to have to agree with Oscar on this one. What's up with this 'let's turn Oscar into a Faunus' idea?" Blake put in. In case you're wondering, team RWBY, team JNR, Oscar, Qrow, and literally the entire main cast of RWBY in my writing office. "Look a lot of people like the idea of Oscar being a cute wolf Faunas. I like it too personally, but don't jump at me with your opinions with popular demand!" I shouted over them. 

"What do you mean 'popular demand'?" Yang asked with quotation marks. "What it sounds like," I say to yang. "AND I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS, I HAVE TO WRITE THIS!!! PLEASE GET OUT OF MY OFFICE!!" I yell at the top of my lungs. Everyone left, except for Nora. "Sorry about that, everyone is just kind-of shocked about the whole thing," she said to me. "Thanks, Nora. I'm just tired of being attacked." I sighed, sipping some hot chocolate with marshmallows. "By the way, how are you going to turn Oscar into a Faunus?" She asked. "You'll find out, but go to Ren. I'm sure he's wondering where you are." I answered. She giggled and ran out of my office, closing the door behind her. I got to writing this fic!

(a/n sorry! I wanted to put that there!) 

(Third pov)

Oscar Pine was a good boy. He did what he was told by his aunt. He worked hard on the farm. His aunt sometimes called him Lil' doggie. She called him that because he was a wolf Faunas, something that cost him his parents' lives. He occasionally has flashbacks to when his house burned down by a bunch of stupid teens who thought it was funny. A young Oscar was the only survivor of the fire, and he was left to his aunt. 

And, as if his life wasn't hard enough, Ozpin showed up in his head one day out of nowhere! Oscar, the poor boy, nearly fainted when he first heard the voice. The voice of Ozpin then proceeded to drag the boy to Haven. That's where he met Ruby Rose. From the moment Oscar first saw her, first talked to her, looked into her eyes. He knew he was in love with the girl. The way she spoke and the way she spreads happiness and hope. Oscar always finds a way to be by her side whenever he could. 

Oscar couldn't help but love her. When he was in a five-foot radius of her, his tail wagged uncontrollably. She was the light of his life, sometimes quite literally. Oscar knew he didn't have much time between training and being Ozpin's new body, but he is determined to live what little life he has left of being Oscar pine. 

(Ruby's pov)

Hi! I'm Ruby Rose. I am a huntress who likes cookies, weapons, and DOGS!! There is one dog that I especially like, other than my corgi Zwei. Oscar Pine is the dog that I love! I know it's a little racist to call him a dog. But he says his aunt also calls him a dog! The reason why I like him is hard to say. 

I suppose his cheery mood and helpful demeanor is a good reason. His determined mindset is really cute. And the way he smiles is so precious! I need help with my feelings and fast! There is only one person who can help me. "I don't know, the way he wags his tail is SOOO CUUUUTE!!!" I squealed. "If you like him that much, why not ask him out?" Nora Valkyrie asked. Yes, I went to Nora. But in my defense, Nora and Ren are basically dating. She might have advice for me. "You know, he might like you back," Nora added. "You know the whole 'Ozpin in his head' thing complicates thing ten-fold," I said with a depressed sigh. 

"Your right, but ever since the train Ozpin is silent!" Nora said encouragingly. "Right, but Oscar said it himself! He has all of Ozpin's... Ozma's memories? Whatever! He said that he sometimes confuses his memories with Oz's!" I half-shouted. I flopped onto a bed in exasperation.  _ Why have the gods forsaken me?  _ I ask myself. "Ruby girl, you're my friend. I can't stand to see you like this. Just talk to him." Nora advised/urged. "I suppose your right." I sighed. "Do you need help with that?" Nora asked. "Put a pin in that offer," I said. 

(Timeskip! Brought to you by Nora's hammer: Magnhild! _ That's it's Canon name! _ ) 

_ Why did I think that this a good idea?  _ I internally questioned as I stood outside Oscar's room at Atlas Academy. I had a gift for him behind my back, wrapped in red wrapping paper and tied with a green ribbon. In that gift was a box of homemade heart-shaped cookies (non-chocolate). I was about to knock when Oscar opened the door himself. We both stood there for a moment in awkward silence, both blushing a bit. Oscar then broke the silence. "R-ruby! W-what are you doing here?" I was internally screaming. "Uuuuuuummmmm..." I murmured. __ I thought:  _ Frick it!  _

I pulled the box of cookie from behind my back and gave it to Oscar. "I made these for you! I hope you like them!" I said cheerily while internally dying from worry and embarrassment. I then used my semblance to get out of there before Oscar could even respond. I was blushing the entire way. 

(Oscar's pov) 

_ What just happened? _ I thought to myself as I stood there holding the gift ruby gave me. 

(let's backtrack a bit! *rewind noise*)

I was lying in my bed, thinking about my dilemma. I really liked Ruby, but what can I do? I'm just a lowly wolf Faunas with a weird wizard in my head. Ruby was a huntress with silver eyes that had the power of the god of creation! "What do I do?" I mutter into my pillow.  _ I'm thinking too negatively. Ruby is a girl who loves a person for who they are, not what they are! I'll just get some flowers and tell her how I feel! _ I think to myself. I got up and made my way to the door to find somewhere to buy flowers. 

When I opened the door, Ruby was there holding something behind her back. We both stood there for a moment in awkward silence, both blushing a bit. I broke the silence. "R-ruby! W-what are you doing here?" I ask stuttering slightly. "Uuuuuuuuummmmmmmm..." She murmured. She looked like she was debating something in her head. Then she pulled the thing she was hiding from behind her back and gave it to me. "I made these for you! I hope you like them!" She said with her too pure smile. Before I could even register what she gave me, she speeds off using that semblance of her's.

_ What just happened? _ I thought to myself as I stood there holding the gift ruby gave me. Thinking it would be rude for me not to open the gift, I opened it. There was a box of heart-shaped cookies. I smiled, with my tail wagging like mad I nommed on the cookies Ruby gave me. After I ate a few, I figured that I could talk to Ruby. I took the cookies with me and walked/skipped to team RWBY's room. Once I managed to reach the door, I knocked politely. I heard a muffled, "Who is it?" from the other side. "It's me, Oscar!" I called as I opened the door. 

Ruby's head popped off her pillow and looked at me. "Hey, Oscar. How did you like the cookies?" she asked nervously. "They're amazing! I thought that we could share them!" I said, sitting down on the bed she was lying on. Ruby smiled, "okay!" she said. We both sat on the bed while happily eating the cookies. 

My tail wagged while I ate my fifth cookie. I then suddenly got tackle hugged by a squealing Ruby. "YOU ARE SO CUTE!! I LOVE YOU!!" Ruby squealed. She then paused as she realized what she said. I laughed as she blushed a shade of red that could make her hood/cape cry with envy. "heh, love you too." I said. I kissed the top of her head as we lied on the bed. Eventually, we both fell asleep, cuddling each other. 

(Nora's pov!)

I had my scroll out recording this diabetes-inducing adorableness. Haha! I'm gonna be murdered when the two found out! But, first things first! I need to send this to the others! 

The End ❤


	5. Gone? No... Pt. 1

(Oscar x Grieving! Ruby)

(Ruby's pov) 

HI! I'm Ruby Rose, a girl with silver eyes and an adorable farm boy boyfriend! But right now, I was being dragged by the arms by Atlas guards. The rest of team RWBY was with me, heading to Ironwood. Penny was luckily able to escape with maria and Pietro with the use of her robot abilities. But my team and I got caught and being dragged to the relic room. I knew Oscar went down there, and I hoped that he talked some sense into the tin man general. But, when we arrived in the room, only Ironwood was there, with a gun in his robotic hand. "We captured team RWBY, sir!" a soldier said. "Ironwood!" Yang yelled, her eyes turning fiery red. 

"What do you want with us?" Blake asked. "We don't have the winter maiden!" Wiess yelled. "If you don have her, where is she?" Ironwood asked. "We don't know! She escaped when our ship was searched!" Yang yelled (y)angrily. "Take them to the cells," Ironwood said with a sigh. "Wait!" I shouted when the guards moved to take me away. Ironwood looked at me intrigued and a little hopeful. "Where is Oscar?" I asked. Ironwood sighed and said something that shattered my heart. 

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _ I killed him... _ "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I didn't want it to be real, it couldn't be real! Oscar couldn't be dead! He was an innocent man who had been thrown into this without being asked, like me. "What?" I asked softly. "You heard me, I shot him. He got in the way." Ironwood responded. Yang yelled furiously at Ironwood while being restrained by the guards, Blake stood there in shock, Weiss broke down crying, all I heard was white noise. I fell to my knees, tears streaking down my face. Memories of Oscar and I were flashing before my eyes. 

(flashbacks!) 

_Oscar and I were training in Haven before we knew about lionheart's betrail. We took turns blocking and dodging blows from each other. I narrowly avoided a punch before falling down on my face. Oscar helped me up and said: "I think that's a sign that we should stop." We laughed as we walked inside for a snack consisting of cookies and milk, holding hands all the way._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_We were on our way to Atlas in the stolen ship. I was still shaken about what happened. Oscar was there comforting me. "You did amazing!" he said. I hugged him, and he held me._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_"Ruby!" he called. "Dinner's ready!" he laughed. I ran to him, then he disappeared._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Then, it all hit me like a lightning bolt. I would never hear his laugh again. Or see him or talk to him, or say "I love you" to him. I held my head in my hands as my world crashed around me. It felt like I was watching Pyrrah's death and Penny's "death" all over again. I felt something in my head. It took hold of my brain and filled every part of my body. It was hate. I hated Salem for causing this mess, I hated Ozpin for lying to us. But most of all, I hated Ironwood for killing the love of my life. 

I felt my eyes glow, I barely noticed my team and the guards. All of my attention was on the murderer. I stood and walked towards Ironwood. The guards tried to stop me, but I pushed them aside. Anger and hatred flowed through me. Ironwood pointed his gun at me, I knocked it aside. I grabbed his neck and raised him up. I was vaguely surprised about my newfound strength, but I didn't care. All I cared about was making Ironwood suffer for what he did. 

"What has gotten into you? Why do you care so much for Ozpin?" Ironwood choked. "I don't give a damn about Ozpin." My voice sounded different, almost echoing. "You killed an innocent boy, you killed the love of my life, Oscar Pine is dead because of your fear and incompetence." I felt the silver light devour me, and I was alone. Alone, mourning my lost love, my lost Oscar. 


	6. Gone? No... Pt. 2

(Yang's pov)

I was enraged! How could he?! Oscar was an innocent boy with a stupid, lying, WIZARD in his head! More than that, he and Ruby were a couple!! When those two were together, there was a light in Ruby's eyes that I haven't seen since Beacon. And yet, and YET, this BASTARD killed him!!! I was ready to shout all of this and more at the tin man known as General Ironwood. But something happened.

There was a silver glow behind me. When I looked, there was Ruby, with her eyes glowing, pure anger and sadness on her face. She walked towards Ironwood with, quiet, murderous, rage. Ironwood's guards tried to stop her, but she threw them aside, almost knocking them off the edge of the stone pathway. Ironwood pulled out his gun, but Ruby knocked it out of his hand and sent it flying into the abyss below. 

She then grabbed Ironwood's neck and lifted him. I was surprised since when did Ruby have that strength? "What has gotten into you? Why do you care so much for Ozpin?" Ironwood choked. Ruby looked at him dead in the eyes and said with an echoing voice filled with power, rage, and sadness. "I don't give a damn about Ozpin. You killed an innocent boy. You killed the love of my life. Oscar Pine is dead because of your fear and incompetence!"

Ruby's eyes then glowed even brighter, lighting everything up. I was so confused.  _ Could silver eyes be activated without the presence of Grimm? _ I thought as I covered my eyes. When the light died down a little, I looked up. Ironwood, on the floor, gasping and shaking at the thing before him. My sweet little sister had disappeared. In her place was a being made out of pure silver light. It looked like a Beowulf but more elegant? It also kind of looked like Zwei, but yeah, more elegant-ie. 

It had long, smooth legs with delicate paws. A sleek, lean, and powerful looking body. It's tail swished around, leaving a trail of sparkly silver mist. Its head matched the rest of the body flawlessly sleek and smooth. But for some odd reason, it had mask markings around its eyes. The markings were the same shade of red as Ruby's hood. It resembled a masquerade mask. And yet, for some strange reason, red tear tracks were flowing down from the beast's mask. 

It looked at Ironwood then to us. It then howled a defining howl. In that howel, there was the sound of human sobbing. I knew that sobbing, it was Ruby. Ironwood attempted to make a run for it, but the silver beast pinned him down with one of its front paws. It stared downward at Ironwood with a vacant look on its face, it then lifted its other front forefoot. Claws appeared on the lifted forefoot before the beast struck. With a single blow, the beast cut of Ironwood's robotic arms and legs, it also left a nasty injury across his torso. 

The beast would probably have done more, but then a roar was heard, The Grimm have arrived. The beast's ears perked up at the sound. Its tail swished around with more vigor. The thing looked me dead in the eyes, before running off to face the Grimm at the speed of light. Everyone was shocked into silence and stillness. Weiss was the one who broke that. "What in the name of the Gods was that?!" I sunk down to my knees. "I think we all would like to know that, but none of us know," I said. "I thought Ruby's silver eyes only reacted to the Grimm," Blake said. "Me too, but there was probably a development," I said. 

_ Were the silver eyes always able to do this? What if it has something to do with death instead of life? What if I never see Ruby again? Why did this happen?  _

WhY Did ThiS HaPpEn!?!?!?


	7. Gone? No... pt. 3

(Oscar's pov)

What in the Gods' names was Ironwood thinking!? He f***ing shot me! How I survived is no short of a miracle!  _ "you're welcome! ;)"  _ Ozpin said in my head. "you're back? Good! I need your help!" I said, running toward Mantle. Ozpin was about to say something when an unearthly roar was heard, echoing throughout the land. I stopped and looked up and saw the most terrifying thing I have ever seen. 

The Grimm were swarming the pitch-black sky. But that wasn't the most terrifying thing. A giant Grimm was coming out of the clouds, it was the size of a city building! And, though I didn't see her, I knew Salem was on that thing. "HOLY MOTHER OF- OKAY!!! Uhhhh... Oz, what are we gonna do!?" I asked while panicking.  _ "If I'm being 100% honest, which I am, we're f***ed." _ He said. "Thanks for being honest for once!" I said, looking around. What I was looking for, I have no idea. Maybe a time machine to get me out of this h***hole. 

Maybe go back and spend more time with my precious rose, Ruby. Oh, gods, what will she do when she finds out about this? She'll think I'm dead! She'll go insane and might kill Ironwood! That's actually something I want to see, but now is not the time! All of this hit me like a punch in the stomach. I fell on my hands and knees and prayed for those poor souls who would probably be at the receiving end of Ruby's wrath. I had no idea what that wrath would entail. 

A winged Beringel Grimm then landed right in front of me and was about to maul me. But then, silver light started to emit from the floating city above. It frightened the Grimm into flying off. I knew that light, that was Ruby's light. Just seeing that light gave me the strength to keep running. After a few more minutes of running, avoiding Grimm, and Ozpin's banter (the guy couldn't shut up). Yet another light had shown from the city above. This time, however, I saw the source of the silver light. The strange thing was that it wasn't Ruby, but a being made out of the silver light.

The being (which looked like the herding dogs I had seen at my aunt's farm) ran across the sky, vaporizing any and all Grimm that came anywhere near it. It galloped towards the giant Grimm with no sign of stopping. Salem tried to stop it with a blast of red and black magic, which caused the thing to howl with rage and explode into a supernova of silver light. I knew I had to do something because, in the howl of rage the beast had created, I heard Ruby's cries. But what could I do? I don't even have my semblance! 

_ "Calm down, I have a solution!"  _ Ozpin said. "Realy?" I asked.  _ "Yes, you can use the magic I have."  _ He said. "Okay, how do I use it?" I ask.  _ "Just concentrate on the thing you want to use the magic on." _ He said. I closed my eyes and took a breath and started to concentrate. I thought about flying towards the silver star and rescuing Ruby. I thought about the times Ruby had saved me and about how I wanted to return the favor. I started to feel energy flowing through my body. I opened my eyes and looked towards the silver star of light, golden light emitting from my eyes. I jumped in the air and flew towards the source of the silver light in a comet if golden light. 

(third-person pov)

Ruby didn't know where she was or how she got there. But she didn't care, she didn't care about anything anymore. Her precious farm boy lover has been killed. She was on her knees, crying her eyes out over her lost loved one. Then, a golden light came into her line of sight. Ruby looked up from her sobs for the first time in what felt like ages. When the gold light faded there, right before her, was her lost love. Oscar Pine stood there, looking the worst for wears, but alive. 

"O-oscar?" Ruby called. "Ruby!" Oscar said, rejoicing at the sight of his red loving girlfriend. They ran to each other, crashing into an embrace as soon as they made contact. "OSCAR, you're alive!! Oooh, when Ironwood said he killed you, I..." Ruby started, but Oscar cut her off with a swift kiss. "Ruby, I'm okay. My aura protected me from the bullet, but I was still pushed back by it. But, thanks to Ozpin, I'm here and alive!" He said. "I'm so glad," Ruby said, burying her face into Oscar's chest. 

"We need to get out of here," Oscar said. "okay, but how?" Ruby said, looking up at him. "I could try to use Ozpin's magic." He responded. "Will it work?" Ruby asked. "I'll have to ask. Ozpin, can we use your magic to get out of here?" Oscar asked the voice in his head. There was no response. "Oz?" He called again. "What's wrong?" Ruby asked. "Ozpin isn't answering," Oscar said worriedly. " _ Ozpin isn't here. _ " A female voice said. Both Oscar and Ruby jumped in surprise. "WHO'S THERE?!" Oscar shouted, pulling Ruby closer to him. 

" _ Calm down children, I will not harm you. _ " the voice said. " _ I will only transport you back to the ground. _ " "Okay, but where are we?" Ruby asked. " _ You are deep within the power that possesses the silver eyes. _ " The voice answered. " _ While I can't explain in great detail, I will tell you one thing. Both of the gods have a connection to the power of silver light. It is one of their core powers. _ " The voice said. "Okay, can you get us out of here now?" Oscar asked. " _ I will don't worry. _ " the voice said. The surrounding silver light consumed the two gradually. "Wait! Who are you?" Ruby called. But the voice had gone. 

While all of that was happening, all of the Grimm in Atlas had been disintegrated, petrified, or had fled. Salem had fled to her domain after her Monstro steed turned to stone and crumbled to the ground. Ruby and Oscar were later found in the thing's remains, lying together next to a glowing pond. Ruby, for some reason, had phosphorescent wolf ears poking out of her head. After that, Ironwood was dethroned from his rank and thrown in jail. Finally, when all was said and done, the gang, fully recovered, set out for Vacuo. 

_ The end <3 _


	8. Beauty and the Beast Pt. 1

Bada**! Oscar x Sweet! Ruby

(Third person pov)

The military, a force that was created for the sole purpose of defending its homeland. In one such division, there was a man known for his prowess in combat. Now, this military division alone was world-renowned for its sheer power. But one man was known for being a driving force in that powerful army. His name was Oscar Pine. According to legend, Oscar was once a farmhand on a suffering farm. One day, the farm was raided by some enemy troops who had been running amuck. When the force who was tracking them came across the farm, the enemy troops were all dead. 

Every single body either had bullet wounds or slashes. When the farm was searched, the soldiers found Oscar with the weapons in hand. He was crying over the body of his dead aunt, it looked like she was killed by the enemy troops. Oscar was only fourteen at the time. The soldiers took the boy in and trained him for the military. By the time Oscar turned eighteen, the boy was hardened and combat-ready. When Oscar turned twenty-one, he was second in command to the army general. One day, when Oscar was seriously injured, something happened that changed his life forever. 

_ He met her... _

(Oscar's pov)

D*mn it! Why did that b**** have to shoot me in the shoulder? I sighed as I laid in the hospital bed, recovering after my surgery. I heard footsteps outside my door. ' _ Oh great, here comes the prison sentence that is my stay in the hospital. _ ' I closed my eyes as the door opened, I was waiting for a raspy old voice to say that I'll be here for the next few weeks. "Excuse me, are you Oscar Pine, sir?" A sweet and gentle voice asked. My eyes snapped open in surprise. I looked around to see a nurse. She was a petite, yet slender girl, that seemed to be around my age, with raven hair that had red streaks in them. She had the softest and most innocent of silver eyes that shone with overwhelming kindness. 

She looked scared, I couldn't blame her. I had a habit of attacking people who touch me without warning. Which made every medical facility very wary of me. "Yes, I am," I said as I made my way into a sitting position. Pain from my shoulder shot through my body, I hunched down and hissed in pain. "Are you ok?" The nurse asked, looking concerned, reaching out to my shoulder. She then recoiled her hand looking scared again. I sighed. "You don't have to treat me like a rabid beast," I said. "What?" She asked. "You heard about me, about what I do to people who touch me when they don't tell me." 

"I have," She confirmed. "The last person who touched you ended up with a broken arm." I laughed softly. I remember that the guy was checking my arm for wounds. I only punched him, where did the broken arm come from? The nurse looked confused, so I told her as much. She giggled, such a sweet sound. "Should have known that story was exsaturated. No one would break an arm for doing something as simple as touching a person." She said. I laughed a little. I looked over to the nurse, she was sitting at my bedside now. "Anyway, what's your name?" I asked. "Ruby Rose!" She answered, smiling. "oh! and I was supposed to tell you that you will stay here for a week to recover." Ruby added on. 

I nodded. Ruby walked towards the door. Just before she closed the door, she waved goodbye to me. I waved back as she closed the door. I relaxed down on my hospital bed and thought about the nurse who had just left the room. Only then did I realize that I was smiling. I put my hand up to my mouth and thought. _ "When was the last time I smiled?" _

(Ruby's pov)

(A/n: Rewind time!)

_ "You can do this!"  _ I thought as I walked through the hospital halls, clutching onto my clipboard. I was terrified of what lay in the room where the most respected and feared man in the country stayed. Images kept appearing in my head. Images of a scared man with an eye-patch and a permanent scowl on his face. Then I finally reached the room where he was kept, room 10-22-16. I slowly opened the door and entered. I was surprised by who was lying in that bed. A man, who was no older than me, lay in that bed. He had dark hair, tanned skin, freckles, and a muscular body. 

"Excuse me, are you Oscar Pine, sir?" I asked. His eyes shot open and looked at me. His eyes were a beautiful hazel color, but the look in them told the story of the man who they belonged to. He looked me up and down then said: "Yes, I am," He made his way to a sitting position, then he hissed in pain. Out of instinct, I rush over to him. "Are you ok?" I asked, reaching out to his injured shoulder. I then remembered who I was about to touch and recoil. "you don't have to treat me like a rabid beast." He said with a sigh. "What?" I asked, a little confused. 

"You heard about me, about what I do to people who touch me when they don't tell me." He said, looking straight into my eyes. "I have," I said. I had a flashback to the time when I first worked at a hospital. I remembered all of the nurses telling me about dangerous soldiers who come in from time to time. I remember their words of advice and caution. I remembered the faces of my colleagues as they heard the news that I was the one who would look after Oscar Pine. "The last person who touched you ended up with a broken arm," I said, remembering the story. 

Oscar let out a soft laugh. I looked at him in confusion and a little fear. Did he take pleasure in hurting others? "I remember that guy, he touched me without warning. I only acted out of reflex and punched him in the face. Where did the broken arm come from?" He said. I giggled a bit. "Should have known that story was exsaturated. No one would break an arm for doing something as simple as touching a person." I said. Oscar looked at me and asked softly: "Anyway, what's your name?" "Ruby Rose!" I answered. He smiled, why did he look so handsome? "Oh! and I was supposed to tell you that you will stay here for a week to recover." I said. 

I walked towards the exit, but just before I left, I waved goodbye to Oscar. He waved back, still smiling. As I closed the door, I felt my face heat up. When the door was closed fully, I felt my face. I was blushing! I leaned against the door and giggled, I think I'm in love!


	9. Basa**! Oscar x Sweet! Ruby

Bada**! Oscar x Sweet! Ruby

(Ruby's pov)

I walked down the hospital hall, still slightly giggly. I didn't even notice my colleagues trying to get my attention. My head was in the clouds thinking about Oscar's smile. I then felt a hand on my shoulder. I snapped out of it and turned around to see Oscar's doctor, Elaine Garfree (a/n: This is my Rwby counterpart). She had short, dark, brown hair that framed her soft face. She had grass-green eyes that always had a look of intelligence in them. She always wore these rectangular reading glasses. She had the unique abilities to both read people and to rock the 'intelligent and hot' look. 

She looked at me with exasperation, uh oh. "You look way too happy to be the nurse of Oscar Pine. Please tell me you did your job?" She asked. "Of course, I did! Otherwise, I wouldn't be a nurse!" I said. She looked at me, confusedly. "Mr. Pine isn't a bad guy. He's human like you and me. He is as friendly as my corgi back at home! Don't tell him I said that!" I said, still slightly giddy. She then proceeded to ask me questions like: "you went to the correct room?" and "He matched the picture?". I answered all of them truthfully, the way I always do. Dr. Garfree looked dumbstruck, I couldn't blame her. If someone told me the same thing a few days ago, I would have given them a brochure of the hospital's sister location, that's a mental hospital. 

She looked at me with her questioning eyes and said: "Well then, you can go on break. I have a talk with first lieutenant Pine, see you later." She walked towards Oscar's room, with a curious look in her eyes. I walked to the break room, thinking of Oscar's smile again. I felt my face warm-up, I felt my heart beat faster. I'm a lost cause! 

(Elaine's pov)

I walked into Oscar Pine's room, was Ruby telling the truth? He was sitting on the bed, his back being supported by some pillows. He hardly noticed me when I walked into the room. He just kept staring out the window with a dreamy look in his eyes. "Mr. Pine, sir?" I said when I was with-in a five-foot radius. He snapped out of it and looked at me. "yes?" he replied, looking slightly agitated. "Has a nurse come by and told you how long you'll stay here?" I asked. "yes," he replied. "Was it nurse Rose?" I asked. "y-yes," He said. I noticed that he had the faintest smile on his face when I mentioned Ruby's name. I nodded, thinking it all through. "How is your shoulder holding up?" I asked. "Still hurts, but I've had worse." He responded, looking back to the window. 

"Thank you. I will speak to you again when you are about to be discharged." I said, walking towards the exit. "Wait, I have a request." He called after me. "Yes?" I replied, looking back at him when I reached the door. "Can nurse Ruby Rose be my permanent nurse during my stay here?" He asked. I was taken aback by this request. I looked back at him, he had a determined look in his eyes. I sighed, whatever keeps him happy, I guess. "I'll see what I can do there," I said. I exited the room, closing the door behind me. I sighed again, should I do this? 

Sure, I liked Ruby, but she seems so happy. (A/n: She's pansexual) What do I do? These thoughts were circulating around my head as I walked to my office. When I reached my office, an instinct was activated. It was my shipper instinct, I have no shame. I sat down and made a call to the head nurse/my best friend from medical school, Chloe Jackson! She likes to be called C.J, I don't know why. The phone rang for a few seconds before C.J picked up. "What's up?" She asked. "I wanted to know which nurse will be taking care of first lieutenant Pine," I said. "Makes sense, give me a moment!" She said. C.J put me on hold for a minute before coming back to me. 

"Nurse Ruby Rose seems to be in charge of him. Do you want me to change that?" She asked. "No, keep it like that. I just wanted to know who was looking after the first lieutenant." I answered. "Okay, see you on Saturday for the weekly drinks night?" She asked. "You know it!" I answered. I hung up and started to do my paperwork. I sighed, thinking about what I just did. Ruby, please stay safe. 

(third-person pov)

When The hospital staff heard that Ruby was to be Oscar's personal nurse for the rest of his stay at the hospital, Ruby's friends/coworkers expected her to start crying. What they didn't expect was that Ruby would celebrate the news. When asked about her excitement, she responded with the following: "First lieutenant Oscar pine is human like the rest of us. Just because he has a scary reputation, doesn't mean he is a scary man." While that statement did little to ease her friends and coworkers, Ruby still was upbeat and happy about her new patient. 

Ruby took to her duties quickly. She made sure that Oscar was comfortable, well-fed, entertained, and looked after. Ruby also checked on his shoulder every now and again. Since his dominant shoulder got wounded, Ruby often fed him herself, which both of them enjoyed, but also slightly embarrassed them a little. Throughout Oscar's stay at the hospital, the two had grown closer and closer. But sadly, all good things must come to an end, and Oscar had fully recovered. When he was about to leave, however, He and Ruby exchanged phone numbers and addresses so that they could stay in contact. The two will remain in contact till they meet again, but that will be for next time. 

_ To be continued... _


	10. Beauty and the Beast Pt. 3

Bada**! Oscar x Sweet! Ruby

(Ruby's pov) 

Every day, I received a new letter from him, Oscar Pine. Ever since I treated him at the hospital, I had fallen in love. We sent letters to each other every day, and every day, I read his letters with so much happiness, I thought I would burst. When I would write letters, I put my heart into every word and gave him my love. I know he does the same I can feel it when I read his letters. We can't exactly call each other because the phone reception where Oscar is staying at is rather terrible. We sent each other letters instead, which I find to be more romantic. I put every individual letter he sent to me into a small wooden chest with rose patterns on its brim. I knew that these letters would be things that I would show to my future kids and grandkids in the future. If things go like this for much longer, I'm going to need a bigger chest. I have at least two dozen of these letters. 

(Oscar's pov) 

How many letters can this girl send? I'm not complaining, but her delicate hand must be sore from writing these things. She even sends pictures, this girl, is adorable. I was reading a letter Ruby had sent me, it was the most recent one. She wrote about her corgi dog, Zwei. I let out small laughs here and there about the dog's antics. She included a picture of the creature, this is too cute! I thought about Ruby about the care she had given me during my time at the hospital. I thought about the times she fed me by hand when my shoulder hurt when I tried to move my arm or hand. I remember the cute blush she had on her cheeks when she fed me that crappy hospital food. But for some reason, when she fed me, the food always tasted so sweet. I felt my face heat up, what's wrong with me?

(third-person pov)

While Ruby and Oscar were sending letters to each other, the military assignment Oscar was heading came to a close. Oscar asked general Ironwood (a/n: don't worry, he's the Ironwood we all knew and loved from volume 3) about his next assignment. "You always move from one task to the next without a break, don't you?" he sighed. "That's my job, sir," Oscar responded. Ironwood looked down at his desk, then back up to his first lieutenant, standing to attention like any other soldier. "What's going on?" a stern voice asked. That voice belonged to general Ironwood's right-hand woman, Winter Schnee. She walked into the room carrying some documents. "I was asking about my next assignment," Oscar answered. 

"Didn't you just finish an assignment?" Winter asked. "I did, and now I want to do my next one," Oscar answered simply. Winter sighed. "Anyone can appreciate a hard worker, but this is just burning your self out." "I can handle it," Oscar said, slightly irritated. "Winter is right, this isn't healthy," Ironwood said. "But, sir-" Oscar tried to protest, but Ironwood cut him off. "I don't want my right-hand man to get sick from burnout, take a vacation. That's an order!" "Sir, with all due respect you know I don't have any family, where am I supposed to go?" Oscar asked. "What about that girl who you've been sending and receiving letters to and from?" Winter asked. 

"HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT?!" Oscar asked in surprise. His cheeks were bright pink. "I keep a close eye on the mail that flows in and out of our bases. When I first saw the letter addressed to you, I thought I was dreaming!" Winter said. Oscar was slightly offended but mostly embarrassed that his colleague knew about this ever since it started. "Tell you what," Ironwood said. "I'll send you to the base that's near the town she lives in. If it makes you happy, you can oversee the training of the new recruits there." "Thank you, sir!" Oscar said while saluting. "When will I be leaving?" "Next week, have fun," Ironwood answered. Oscar left the room to write another letter to Ruby explaining that he'll be visiting. 

Both Ironwood and Winter smiled after he left. " _ Maybe, this girl will be the one who will heal him _ ," They thought. They both remembered the day Oscar joined the military. Ironwood just became a general, and Winter was still a commander of a small battalion. They remembered what he was like, the look in his eyes. His eyes, while belonging to a new recruit, told the story of a seasoned veteran. Everyone knew what happened to him because of the soldiers who brought him. They told everyone who asked, and I mean everyone. The entire base and even a few higher-ups wanted to know the story of the new recruit. Oscar was no damaged puppy, by no means, he was as strong and determined as his superiors. 

His life on that failing farm had trained his strength, stamina, and endurance. He could outrun all of his fellow recruits and a few of his superiors. He could do that in full uniform, with all of his weapons on him. When he was sent on his first assignment, he finished it within a week. But, while he was the very image of a model soldier, it was almost scary how diligently he worked. By the time he got to where is today, everyone was half-convinced he wasn't human. But when he was receiving letters from Ruby, he looked happy. There was always a little sparkle in his eyes when he remembered a letter Ruby sent him, which was almost all the time. 

(Pause here)

*boom* *boom* *BOOM* *Elaine appears out of a hole in the fourth wall holding a sledgehammer* Hey everyone! It's me, your friendly neighborhood author! Now, I look like Elaine because she is my RWBY persona. *Persona 5 theme music starts playing* IS THE MUSIC SYSTEM BROKEN OR SOMETHING?! WHY IS THAT PLAYING?! CAN SOMEONE TURN THAT OFF?! *Music stops* Thank you, anyway I'm here to explain a few things. One, everyone in the military in this au is expected to treat each other like family. The general is the head, treat your superiors like older siblings, treat the new recruits and your inferiors like your younger siblings, etc. This is why everyone is concerned about Oscar and why they are so happy for him when he found Ruby. Two, I'm obligated to tell you that there is an abundance of cuteness and wholesomeness up ahead. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to fix this hole before anyone finds out about it. I'm gonna need a lot of ducktape to fix this... 

(Unpause here) 

Ruby was over the moon when she got the letter that said Oscar was gonna stay in Ruby's town for a while. She was so ecstatic that her roommates (her older sister Yang, Weiss, and Blake) had to restrain her and tell her repeatedly to calm down. Once she was calm enough to be coherent, Ruby explained that Oscar Pine was coming to their town to oversee some training in a local base in a week. Also that both he and Ruby were to hangout when he had some free time on his hands. And while this was concerning to Ruby's roommates, they were happy that Ruby was excited about this. Now, Oscar and Ruby wait for the day where they can see each other again and really get to know one another. But that's for next time! See you then!

(a/n: This took way to long, and this is probably gonna be a full-on miniature fanfiction all on its own at this point.)


	11. Beauty and the Beast Pt. 4 (Final part)

Bada**! Oscar x Sweet! Ruby

(Oscar's pov) 

I looked out the plane window and saw the city below. The buildings looked so small from above. From what I remember, Ruby's town is only thirty minutes away now. I smiled at the thought of the cheerful nurse. I felt a strange heat on my cheeks and touched one of them. I was blushing! Well, I guess I should have seen this coming. The girl was impossible not to fall for. She's so sweet, caring, happy, and beautiful. I got lost in thought about Ruby. I didn't snap out of my thoughts till the plane was about to land. I smiled as the plane descended to the airport. I knew what was waiting for me when the plane landed. 

(Ruby's pov) 

I sat on the couch, waiting for a call on the phone in my hand. Oscar said that he would call me when he landed. So I anxiously waited for that call. And then, his call came! I picked up the phone, put it to my ear, and said: "Hello? Oscar?" "Ruby, hello!" I heard him say. It was so pleasant to listen to his voice again! "I just got to the base! How are you?" He asked. "Lovely! I'm doing fine!" I answered joyfully. "Good to hear! Anyway, I have some things to tell you." He said. "Really? What is it?" I asked. "I'm only needed in the base during the mornings, I'm given free time in the afternoon so we can spend some time together!" He responded. I was overjoyed! "That's great Oscar, how long will you stay for?" I asked. "A few months, depending on how long the general can do without me." He answered. "I'll see you tomorrow afternoon then?" Ruby asked. "Right, goodbye!" Oscar said. "Goodbye!" I responded before hanging up. I put my phone down and grabbed the nearest pillow that was on the couch. I buried my face into the pillow and squealed. I couldn't wait to see Oscar tomorrow! 

(Third person pov) 

Throughout the months of Oscar's stay at Ruby's town, the two grew very close. Every afternoon, without fail, the two were always seen together. From icecream to the movies to dinner alone, the two were barely ever apart. They shared life stories together, everything from stories about a childhood adventure to some significant traumas. They laughed together, comforted one another, and so much more. And as cliche, as it sounds, the two completed each other. The months passed by fast and all too soon, Oscar was called back to action. The goodbye at the airport was sad, but both Ruby and Oscar knew that this wasn't goodbye for good. 

Unbeknonced to Oscar, Ruby was looking into becoming a military nurse. When Oscar left, Ruby was in contact with Winter Shnee (her roommate's older sister, who's in the military). A few months after Oscar left, Ruby had gotten the job. She had flone to a base to be tested. She told Oscar all about it in a letter she wrote the day before she left. Oscar was alarmed but happy because they would be close. When Ruby finally finished the steps to become a military nurse, she was assigned to the same base as Oscar! The two were so happy! They continued to work for the military moving place to place when they started to live together. 

_ Then... It happened... _

(Time skip! Brought to you by that hole author is still trying to fix! Pls help) 

It had been nearly three years since the day Ruby first met Oscar. Ruby had noticed that Oscar and a lot of her friends and coworkers had been acting strange lately. Her boyfriend had been on the phone a lot and been very secretive. Her friends and coworker had also been very on edge and jumpy. Ruby was getting worried, she feared for the worst. Then, on the third anniversary of Ruby and Oscar's relationship, Oscar had something special in-store. He brought Ruby to a seaside cliff for a romantic picnic. During the picnic, Oscar explained everything. 

"Ruby... You must be very curious about everything. I know it looks very suspicious, but please hear me out." Ruby nodded, and he continued. "Ruby, for most of my life, I have known nothing but hardship. About half of my life was hell until I joined the military." Oscar stood up and pulled Ruby up to her feet. "Then I met you, and my life changed forever. The three years that we have spent together had been the best years of my life." Oscar pulled out a small velvet box from his pocket and got down on one knee. 

"Ruby, you are the love of my life and always will be." He said, opening the box to reveal a gold engagement ring with a ruby at its top cut to resemble a rose. "Will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?" He asked. Ruby, stunned for a few seconds, gave her answer with no restraint. "YES!!! OH!! I would love nothing more !!!" She slipped on the ring and threw herself into Oscar's arms. The two embraced and kissed, happier than they had ever been in their entire lives. 

The End!

(A/n: OH MY GOD I FINALLY GOT THIS DONE!! I will probably do a sequel to this, but I need to tackle another story before I can return to this. See ya later!)


	12. Just a Nightmare

(A/N: This is just a random one-shot, pls don't hound me for a sequel for Beauty and the Beast, I need time to come up with a story for that and to re-build my motivation for it.)

(Modern au)

(Warning! probable angst, likely fluff, definitely some gore) 

(Oscar's pov) 

_ Run, run, run, run, RUN!!! That was all that was going through my head. I wasn't sure why I was running, but I knew something was terribly wrong. I was running through an abandoned hospital, looking for something or someone. I heard a shriek from a room near me and bolted to it. I kicked open the door, and what I found nearly made me vomit.  _

(A/n: Warning! This is going to get a little Gorey! I'm sorry!)

_ The floor was spattered in blood, furniture was shoved to the sides of the room, also covered in blood. I was in horror, what in god's name would do this? Then I noticed what was on the opposite side of the room. A night-black wolf, almost the size of the room, it had lifeless yellow eyes, and it wore a white mask with red accents. But what was worse was what was in its toothy maw. There, in plain sight, was the limp, dead body of the love of my life, Ruby Rose. Her clothes were spattered in her blood, her legs were twisted at odd angles, her blood seeping from the countless bite marks, and slashes from her body. Her face was the most horrible part, it was pale and lifeless, her mouth was open with even more blood dribbling down from it. Her eyes, once so filled with light and life, were now cold, dull, and glassy.  _

_ "No, no, no, no, NO!!! GET AWAY FROM HER!!!" I yelled. The beast looked at me and then disappeared. Ruby's body flopped to the floor like a rag doll. I ran to her. I picked her up in my arms, tears running down my cheeks. I held her close, crying my eyes out. This isn't real, this can't be real! Please, let this be a sick twisted nightmare!  _

_ "RUBY!!!" _

(third-person pov) 

Ruby awoke to the sounds of shuffling and sobs. She sat up and scanned the dark bedroom for the source of the noise. She looked to her left side and saw her love, Oscar Pine, tossing and turning and sobbing. Ruby knew he was having a nightmare, he had problems with them in the past. She shook Oscar, trying to wake him up. "Oscar! Wake up! It's just a dream!" She said. Oscar's eyes shot open after a few minutes of Ruby's wake up call. He sat up, looked directly at Ruby, and glomped her. He examined her face, asking her if she was okay and if she had any injuries. 

Ruby was confused and slightly alarmed. She finally calmed Oscar down enough for him to be somewhat coherent. "Oscar, you had a nightmare. I'm okay." Ruby told him calmly. She looked into his eyes, seeing the fear and horror in them. He pulled her close and laid back down with Ruby in his arms. He buried his face into her neck. Ruby could still feel the wetness of his tears. "Do you want to talk about it?" Ruby asked softly. Oscar shook his head. Ruby smiled, "Okay," She hugged Oscar warmly and slowly dozed off. She lay her head on top of Oscar's as she did so. 

_ They are only dreams, they can't harm you or your loved ones.  _

(A/N: I hate writer's block with the furry of the entire RWBY fandom)


	13. Little Red (Poem/Rhyme)

**_Little Red! Little Red!_ **

**_What did you slay?_ **

**_L_ ** **_ittle Red! Little Red!_ **

**_Was it kept at bay?_ **

**_Little Red! Little Red!_ ** **_  
_ **

**_What do I see?_ **

**_Little Red! Little Red!_ ** **_  
_ **

**_Is he special to the?_ **

**_Little Red! Little Red!_ ** **_  
_ **

**_Where is he?_ **

**_Little Red! Little Red!_ ** **_  
_ **

**_Oh no! He's dead!_ **

(A/n: This is something I came up with on the spot and I might come up with a second poem. I just thought this would be fun!) 


End file.
